FMA Reencuentros
by LaauSix
Summary: Ed y Al llevan demasiado tiempo lejos. Winry empieza a perder la esperanza. ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que más quieres, te pide un precio demasiado alto?
1. Chapter 1

REENCUENTROS

CAPITULO 1: COMIENZO

Ed y Al llevaban mucho tiempo en el otro mundo y Winry empezaba a sentirse muy sola. Quería volver a verlos pero no sabía cómo. Todos los días encendia la luz del balcón, esperando ver a Ed llegar a lo lejos, corriendo con Al detrás… Pero ese sueño no se hacía realidad, y en el interior de Winry iba creciendo la desesperanza.

Un día, cuando preocupada porque empezaba a dudar de los hermanos, le pregunto a su tía:

-Tía Pinaco ¿sabes alguna forma de que pueda hacer volver a Al y Ed?

-pues…

- por favor…tiene que haber alguna forma…-dijo Winry, a punto de llorar.

Tía Pinaco la miró seria. No sabia que hacer. El secreto que Winry quería saber, era demasiado peligroso para ella. Temía que no pudiese lograrlo… Pero al mirar su cara, decidió contarle lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

-Winry…veras hay una forma.

Se giró y se puso a limpiar herramientas. Como impulsada por un resorte, Winry exclamó:

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cuál???!!! Por favor cuéntamelo.

- no quise hacerlo, ya que es muy peligroso. Pero estás tan cambiada desde que se fueron…que no puedo verte así. Veras: en lo alto del monte Solsticio vive un hombre que es capaz de abrir la puerta al otro mundo. Es una persona que odia a la gente, todos aquellos que han ido a pedirle algo han vuelto como zombis o murieron intentando llegar o asesinados. Deberás cumplir una serie de pruebas para que te deje y deberás estar muy concienciada con lo que quieres hacer. Sino…morirás. Es una batalla contra ti mismo, es encontrar la llave que abre la puerta sin el intercambio equivalente.

- ¡esta bien! Me prepararé y saldré mañana mismo.

- ¡WINRY! ¡No puedes ir tan pronto! ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? ¡Además, el invierno esta a la vuelta de la esquina!!

-pues habérmelo dicho antes, porque no pienso esperar ni un segundo más, ya no. Una dura prueba, ¿dices? Que prueben a vivir con dos chicos alquimistas locos de atar.

Winry salió de la habitación y corrió a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas. Tenía miedo por lo que podía pasarle, pero por encima de todo quería volver a verles…estaba convencida de que lograría alcanzar la cima y superar a todo aquel que intentó abrir la puerta. Sobre todo quería hacerlo por Ed. Si…quería abrazar a esa persona tan cabezota a la que amaba tanto. Cogió la foto de Ed y Al y se hizo un pequeño colgante con sus fotos. "Para que me deis fuerzas" pensó.

La cena fue silenciosa. Cada una se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes darse las buenas noches. Tía Pinaco lloraba mientras entraba en su cuarto.

Esa noche, Winry soñó que encontraba a Ed sentado en un banco de un bonito parque y que la sonreía. Corrió hacia él todo lo rápido que pudo…pero la imagen cambió y se encontró ante una alta montaña que amenazaba con derrumbarse. Y una voz le susurró al oído "se que vas a venir…te espero muchacha…sufriras lo innombrable…"

Se despertó sudando a la mañana siguiente. Se incorporó con el pulso ó a desayunar y se encontró con una escena que helaba la sangre. Tía Pinaco estaba sentada con la cara enterrada en sus manos.

-¿que te pasa??-dijo mientras corría a su lado.

-Winry…pequeña no vallas…que será de mi si mueres…-sollozó

-no tienes de q preocuparte, volveré. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que nada acabe conmigo. Y si veo que las cosas se ponen muy feas, volveré aquí, contigo…

En ese momento recordó que eso fue lo mismo que le dijo Ed antes de dejarla sola. Y en esos momentos no sabía si era cierto o una mentira para hacerla sonreír, como ella intentaba hacer con Pinaco…

-lo cumpliré.-susurró.

Las dos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Se despidieron la una de la otra y Winry salió de casa. Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que alguien las estaba observando desde otro lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: REVELACIÓN

Winry tardó 3 días para llegar a la montaña. El camino no fue muy tranquilo. Las constantes lluvias y la nieve que empezaban a caer impedían que el viaje fuera fácil. Más de una vez tuvo que detenerse y esconderse en algún sitio cercano, temerosa de que el fuerte viento se la llevase volando. Cuando por fin pudo ver a lo lejos la montaña, supo que había ido por bueno camino. Volvió a mirar el mapa y, armándose de valor, aceleró el paso. Decidió descansar al pié de la montaña pare estar descansada para subir.

"Ed…pronto estaré contigo. Te lo prometo"

Esa noche, Winry volvió a soñar con Ed, y con aquella voz que la llamaba. Todo fue muy confuso. Esta vez, Ed estaba de pie frente al mar, pero no respondía cuando Winry le llamaba. Ella se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. "¿Ed?" susurró en sueños. Pero al girarse, lo único que vio fue la montaña reflejada en sus ojos y una abominable salió de su boca: "Ya casi te tengo entre mis manos pequeña humana, ya casi puedo oler tu sangre…"

Se despertó temblando. A lo lejos empezaba a clarear y se dispuso a subir esa montaña que tanto atemorizaba a la gente antes de que el sol le molestase. Era tan alta e impresionante…dejaba sin aliento. Winry inspiró fuertemente.

-¡¡¡¡haya voy!!!!-gritó al cielo.

La subida fue horrible. Las rocas caían sin previo aviso y en más de una vez estuvo a punto de precipitarse al vacío. Pero ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la cima para ver a aquel hombre que la llevaría con sus seres queridos. Se aseguró bien fuerte a la pared, intentó ni mirar abajo y siguió su camino lentamente.

Lo que vio en la cima la dejó petrificada. Un enorme castillo se alzaba ante ella, con enormes torreones y horribles gárgolas. Parecía recién salido de un cuento de miedo. Las paredes estaban llenas de grietas y moho, y los insectos y arañas parecían haber encontrado el lugar perfecto para vivir. Se acercó temerosa y llamó a la puerta.

?: ¡¡¡FUERAA!!! VETE DE AQUÍ. ¿¿ES QUE NO HAS ESCUCHADO LAS HISTORIAS QUE CUENTAN SOBRE ESTE LUGAR?? ¡NADIE VA A ENTRAR EN ESTE CASTILLO!

W: ¡¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGAN YO SOLO QUIERO QUE ME ABRA LA PUERTA AL OTRO MUNDO!!

Winry chilló con toda su alma puesta en cada letra. Pero nada pasó. Comenzó a aporrear la puerta, a intentar abrirla con sus herramientas, pero estaba protegida con alquimia. Finalmente, sin fuerzas para seguir golpeando, se apoyó en la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Ésta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una iluminada sala. Extrañada, miró en el interior. Encontró que era muy diferente al exterior. Todo estaba muy cuidado y limpio. Frente a ella, un enorme vestíbulo desembocaba en unas escaleras que se subían de izquierda a derecha. A los dos lados del vestíbulo había unas cuantas habitaciones, con jarrones de exóticas flores separándolas. En el techo, una enorme lámpara de lágrimas doradas daba tanta luz como el mismo sol.

- ¿hola?-preguntó Winry

-¿Quién eres y para qué deseas abrir la puerta?- resonó una voz.

De detrás de una puerta apareció un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y barba, con gafas. Parecía el padre de Ed. Winry estaba segura de que era él.

-¿es el padre de Ed?

-¿Ed? Hace tiempo que no escucho ese nombre…

-¡entonces es su padre!

-No, no lo soy. Pero sí soy un amigo de su padre. Todos decía que éramos hermanos por nuestro gran parecido. Me llamo Menchas.

-¿entonces me podrá ayudar? Verá quiero ir al otro mundo para traer de vuelta a Ed y a Al…me han dicho que usted puede hacerlo, que controla la puerta…

-En parte es verdad. Perdí más de lo que cualquier humano debería dar para poder cruzar la puerta en cualquier momento.- dijo.

Winry se percató de que el hombre había colocado su mano sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón.

-pero no te puedo ayudar, a no ser que des tu algo a cambio… ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

-¿qué tendría que dar?

M: eso no m lo tienes que preguntar a mi…pregúntaselo a ella…

Ante ellos apareció una enorme puerta negra y Winry se encontró sola ante ella.

-¿q-que debo dar-darte a cambio de que me dejes cruzar la puerta para en-encontrar a mis amigos y volver con ellos?

Ante los ojos de Winry aparecieron los momentos de cuando era pequeña y jugaba con Ed y Al, se vio a si misma creciendo junto a ellos. Después, se vio a sí misma frente a los hermanos, cogiéndolos de la mano. Pero ellos se soltaron y caminaron hasta las sombras. La otra Winry calló de rodillas, llorando.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y Menchas le pregunto:

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que debes dar?

Winry, entre lágrimas dijo:

-N-no lo sé..-susurró mientras caía de rodillas- no lo he entendido…

M: tendrás que decidir…seguir adelante e intentar descubrir qué quería decir la puerta o…esperar a que ellos consigan volver por su cuenta. Ahora descansa. Te llamaré para cenar.

Winry fue llevada a su habitación por unos fantasmas que la dejaron sentada en la cama. "después d todo el tipo este no era tan malo…"Pensó y pensó en qué era lo que tenía que dar, y cuando creía tener la respuesta, los espíritus la llamaron para cenar. Ya había tomado una decisión.

M: espero que t guste la cena. No suelo ser amable pero ya que vas a cruzar la puerta…

W: yo… creo que sé lo que quería decir la puerta.-susurró Winry, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y bien…?

- Ante mí… aparecieron mis recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, junto a los hermanos, pero luego…-tragó saliva.- aparecimos los tres, agarrados de la mano, pero ellos se separaron de mí, y la Winry que aparecía en la puerta cayó de rodillas, llorando…y…-Ella no pudo retener las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos.

- Y es quiere decir, que si quieres cruzar la puerta, debes dar lo más importante para ti, tu vida junto a ellos. Nunca recordarán quién eres, nunca sabran qué hiciste por ellos.

Winry asintió, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo, paralizado por el dolor. En su mente, todos los sueños junto a Ed se rompieron, como un débil cristal en manos de un niño. Gritó y lloró, mientras su mente era invadida por los ojos color oro del muchacho.

Y mientras, esa persona que la había observado cuando estaba con tía Pinaco y que la llevaba observando mucho tiempo… seguía ahí.


End file.
